Manda's MakeOver
by Renacoon18
Summary: When one of Kim's best friends and loyal side kick's (Manda) get's a make-over she get's a lot of unexpected attention. Will the real Manda be lost or will she come back and be ready to fight evil with Kim as Sr. Sr. Senior and his son try to wreck havoc
1. The MakeOver

Some characters in this story are not in the tv show so here's introductions:  
  
Nicole- A girly shop girl who loves her friends and will do anything for them, unless it interrupts a shopping spree. She's fifteen.  
  
Manda- Ron Stoppable's girlfriend. A lot like Kim but totally NOT into clothes or make-up. She's a complete tom-boy and computer whiz, like Wade. She rocks as Kim's back-up in the saving the world stuff. She's sixteen.  
  
Whisper- Manda's pet. A kitten who has been genetically mixed by DNAmy. He's Rufus's size and best friend. He lives in Manda's pocket, like Rufus with Ron.  
  
Megan- One of Manda's best friends. She loves to tag along on missions with Kim, Ron, and Manda but she's not as brave. She's fourteen.  
  
Jacob- Manda's older brother, a little overly protective of his sisters but very cool. He doesn't exactly get along with Ron, but he puts up with him since Ron's his sister's boyfriend. He's 19.  
  
Katie- Manda and Jacob's little sister. She's tough, definitely a lot like Manda. She can't wait until she's old enough to help save the world like her sister's friends. She's eight.  
  
Mya- A stuck up cheerleader who hangs out with Nicole and Kim and Manda and Manda and Shaleen but looks down on some of them because they're not as pretty or well dressed. But she's still friends with them because she realizes that being stuck up and popular sometimes isn't all that cool or fun.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Manda! You're turning seventeen in a week! I can't believe it! So what are you going to do? We have to have a huge party for you! The mayor will probably want to make a speech about you, you've saved so many people." Gushed Nicole.  
  
"NICOLE!" interrupted Manda, "I don't want a big party. I'll just go to the movies with you and Kim, Ron and Megan and Monique."  
  
"Oh" said Nicole, disappointedly, "Well what do you want? I'll get you something really cool. I know you don't like clothes and make-up but my dad is really rich, so I can get you a new motor cycle or something."  
  
"Actually" laughed Manda, "I uh, already have a good motor cycle. What I really want- ok I know this is going to sound weird and totally not like me because I'm more a tough fighter- but I want a new look."  
  
"A what?" asked Nicole.  
  
"A new look, you know" said Manda, blushing a little, "A..err-uh, make- over."  
  
"A MAKE-OVER?! Screamed Nicole excitedly.  
  
"SHH!" hissed Manda, "Not so loud!"  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I never though this day would come" gasped Nicole.  
  
"Ok, ok, gosh, I sorta thought this could be your present to me, not my present to you" laughed Manda.  
  
"Great! Of course, my present will be all the stuff you need to keep up you new 'look'" said Nicole, "The make-over is totally free, for you anyways."  
  
"What make-over?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh, no, what are you talking about Ron? Manda giggled nervously.  
  
"I just heard you and Nicole talking about-"  
  
"A secret!" said Manda, "So don't tell anyone, you'll fine out on my birthday."  
  
"Oh yeah! You're turning 17! Oh cool, we'll be the same age! Said Ron, "So what do you want?"  
  
"Uh, Ron, you don't have to get me anything."  
  
"But I want to get you something" insisted Ron, "You're my girlfriend!"  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
"Well I'm going to anyway"  
  
"ok fine" said Manda, "Hey Nicole, wanna come with us to Bueno Nacho?"  
  
"Um no thanks, I'm watching my weight, besides, I've got some shopping to do" Nicole said, winking at Manda, 'You want to come help me Manda?"  
  
"Why would Manda want to go shopping?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
"Oh never mind Ron" said Manda. She walked over to Nicole and whispered, "You go ahead and buy everything yourself, I trust you, but do not tell anyone!"  
  
"About what?" aksed Ron.  
  
"Um, school project" said Manda, hurrying towards Bueno Nacho.  
  
"But you guys don't have any classes together!" said Ron catching up to her.  
  
"Ron quit asking questions, it's all part of the surprise for my birthday."  
  
"Most people don't plan their own surprise birthday parties" said Ron.  
  
"Gosh!" sighed Manda.  
  
"Ok ok" said Ron, "Chill! What do you want?"  
  
"A Nacho, extra peppers and cheese, as usual" said Manda.  
  
"Ok" said Ron, opening the doors to Bueno Nacho, "I'm buying."  
  
"Booya!" Manda said.  
  
"So" said Ron, as they sat down with their food, "Are you going to let you dear boyfriend in on this little secret?"  
  
"Well." said Manda, considering it.  
  
"Come on Manda, please?"  
  
"You're not going to like it." said Manda hesitantly.  
  
"Tell me!" Ron said, handing Rufus and whisper a piece of his Nacho.  
  
"Fine" sighed Manda.  
  
Ron leaned in eagerly.  
  
"Nicole is giving me a make-over, I'm getting a new look"  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"I told you" mumbled Manda.  
  
"But no!" said Ron, "I like you this way! You can't change! No, no, no!"  
  
"Ron! Calm down!" said Manda, "You're emberassing me!"  
  
"But Manda!" said Ron, jumping up and huggin her, "You'll change! You won't be my Manda anymore! You'll cry if you break a nail! People will call you Amanda instead of Manda!"  
  
"Ron!" I won't change, Nicole is smart. well maybe not, but she knows what kind of style I like" said manda confidently.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Ron, I've made up my mind" said Manda firmly.  
  
"Ok" said Nicole, "I've sorted everything out. Here's your clothes. They're very stylish but they're punk and vintage, a very tough/cool look. You'll love it, trust me."  
  
"Wow, this is." said Manda slowly, "Cool!"  
  
"Whew!" sighed Nicole, "Good. Okay, sit here."  
  
"Why?" aksed Manda, "Wait."  
  
She went and changed into one of her new outfits, then came back and sat down.  
  
"Don't I get a mirror so I can see what you're doing to me?" asked Manda.  
  
"No" said Nicole firmly, 'okay, light powder foundation first. Close you're eyes."  
  
Nicole ran the brush over Manda's face quickly. Then she brushed just a little light pink blush and a thin layer of lipgloss.  
  
"Are you done?" asked Manda.  
  
"No way!" grinned Nicole.  
  
She pulled a bunch of spray bottles out of a cabinet and some scissors. After Manda got her hair wet Nicole went to work on her hair.  
  
"My mom's a hair stylist so I know what I'm doing" said Nicole confidently, "I'm just putting some layers in and trimming you're hair a little."  
  
After Nicole dried Manda's hair she straitened it a little, sprayed some moose in. Then Kim came in (She'd been let in on the secret) to give Manda a manicure.  
  
"Done!" proclaimed Kim.  
  
"Voila!" smiled Nicole, handing Manda mirror "You look great! Do you like it?"  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Manda. 


	2. The Party

(At the party)  
  
"Where's Manda?" asked Jacob.  
  
"She'll be here soon" grinned Kim.  
  
"So what's the big secret that Ron keeps hinting about?" asked Katie.  
  
"Ron!" scolded Kim.  
  
"oops" said Ron, blushing.  
  
"Wait! Shh! Here she comes!" said Megan.  
  
"What's the big fuss about anyways?" moaned Mya, "it can't be that big of a deal."  
  
"Well you'll see won't you?"  
  
"Nicole I can't go out there like this! They'll all freak!" gasped Manda, "at least let me put my hair up and wipe my lip gloss off!"  
  
"Never!" insisted Nicole, "You are going to go out there and show everyone how brave you are!"  
  
"I feel stupid" said Manda, "just let me take these dangly earrings out."  
  
"ok" sighed Nicole.  
  
Manda took them out and then put her hand on the door knob, "ok."  
  
"Go!" yelled Nicole, pushing Manda out the door.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Megan, "You look gorgeous!"  
  
"You- you think so?" asked Manda.  
  
"M-m-m-manda?" said Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron. do you like it?" asked Manda nervously.  
  
"I uh-"  
  
"So Manda, me and the cheerleading squad are going to the movies with Bret, the quarterback, and some other hot jocks from the football team" said Mya, unusually nicely, "you want to come?"  
  
"Uh, sure"  
  
"You look nice Manda" said Jacob.  
  
"She looks more than nice Jacob! You look pretty Manda! I wouldn't even recognize you! You're so changed, in a good way" said Katie.  
  
"Thanks you guys" said Manda.  
  
"I do like it Manda" said Ron, "It's just so different. But I like it."  
  
"Get ready son" growled a sinister voice with a spanish accent, "I've got a new plan and this time, it WILL work!"  
  
"But father! It will cut into my tanning schedule!" 


	3. The Plan is Carried Out

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Sr. Sr. Senior, "This plan is perfect! And if carried out correctly, Kim Possible will have no power over us!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Sr. Sr. Junior.  
  
"We'll kidnap Manda! She'll know Miss Possible's weakness's, we'll force her to tell us, then she'll have to help us form a plan that Kim Possible could never figure out!"  
  
"How will we capture Manda?"  
  
"I've already put an undetectable chip on her. We'll figure out when the next time is that she'll be alone, and then we'll take her!" Said Sr. Sr. Senior.  
  
"And I will lure her into our get away vehicle with my amazing good looks!" said Sr. Sr. Junior, while flexing.  
  
"No son" laughed Sr. Sr. Senior, "You will be driving."  
  
"Well make sure I'm driving a convertible!" said Sr. Sr. Junior.  
  
"Shh! Listen!" said Senior.  
  
"Well thanks for coming to my party you guys!" said Manda.  
  
"Her voice is too static! I can not hear her!" complained Junior.  
  
"Shut up!" growled his father, adjusting the settings, "There."  
  
"Let's all go to Bueno Nacho and get some Nacho's!" suggested Manda.  
  
"Nah, that cake filled me up" said Megan, "I'll see you tomorrow at school though."  
  
"Me too" agreed Mya, Jacob, Katie, Nicole, Kim, and Monique.  
  
"I'll go with you Manda" said Ron.  
  
Just then the radio went static again.  
  
"I cannot hear!" said Junior.  
  
"There" said Senior, fixing the settings again, "I doubt we missed anything important in the last few seconds."  
  
"You never know" said Junior.  
  
"Go make sure the convertible has gas and is ready to go" said Senior, "I'll get everything else that will be necessary."  
  
"We're going to get her tonight?" asked Junior.  
  
"Yes this is our chance to get her, now lets get going!"  
  
(Later, as Ron and Manda were going to Bueno Nacho together)  
  
Ron and Manda walked into Bueno Nacho.  
  
"Ron seriously do you like my make-over?" Manda asked.  
  
"Manda I like you no matter what you look like!"  
  
Then Whisper came out of her pocket and went on her shoulders and hugged her.  
  
"Uh- huh." He squeaked.  
  
Manda laughed, "Thanks Whisper."  
  
"Hey girl!" Called a group of boys that had just entered the restaurant, "You wanna get a soda together?"  
  
"Watch it!" Said Ron, "I'm her boyfriend."  
  
"Well I'll take you out then." Growled one of the boys.  
  
"Tee-hee." Giggled Ron nervously.  
  
"Back off!" Said Manda.  
  
"Ooh, she's feisty!" Laughed another boy, but the boys backed off.  
  
"Weird." Said Manda; glancing around the room she noticed another boy wink at her and one of the boy workers smile and wave.  
  
"That's never happened before." Remarked Ron.  
  
"I know." Said Manda.  
  
They talked for a while and then left.  
  
"Where to?" Asked Ron, "Home?"  
  
"Mmm, let's take a walk." Replied Manda.  
  
They talked and walked along the beach. A band, 'Pink Slip', was playing 'Ultimate you' and Manda was singing along "So don't even try.to tell me your not the guy!"  
  
"What's that?" Asked Ron.  
  
"What?" Asked Manda.  
  
"That." Said Ron pointing to an object in the sky.  
  
"I dunno." Said Manda who was busy dancing and not paying attention.  
  
"Oh, uh there's another guy coming." Said Ron disgustedly.  
  
"Hmm?" Manda looked in the direction Ron was looking.  
  
"Hello!" Called the guy, flexing his muscles.  
  
"Senior Senor Jr.!" Gasped Manda.  
  
"Do I know you?" Asked Junior.  
  
"Ron, run!" Yelled Manda, turning around.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said Senior Senor Sr. "Ron Stoppable, and who is this?"  
  
"He doesn't recognize me!" thought Manda.  
  
"I'm Mandy." She said aloud, "Ron's new girlfriend."  
  
"What? Your Manda!" Said Ron.  
  
"Ahhh!" Said Senior Senor Sr., with an evil smile.  
  
Senior Senor Jr. grabbed them so they couldn't run, "Just who we've been looking for." He said.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron." Said Manda sarcastically.  
  
"Oops." Said Ron, hanging his head and blushing.  
  
"Lets go!" Said Senior Seno Sr., motioning for them to get in the convertible.  
  
"NO! I'm not getting in!" Manda yelled as she put her feet on the convertable and pushed away from it.  
  
"You will get in or i will hurt him!" Senior Sr. said as he put his arm around Ron's neck.  
  
"Fine." Manda said as she got down, but she pushed the panic button on her Kimmie-unicator.  
  
Ron saw her push the button and his face lit up.  
  
"Get in there and don't get up!" Senior Sr. said pushing them in the back on the floor.  
  
"Manda call Kim!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Ron I can't reach that button! My hands are tied, I did press the panic button though." Manda said.  
  
"Oh right." Ron said, "Well maybe she'll get to us in time."  
  
"Let's hope so" whispered Manda nervously.  
  
"Oh who is beeping me this late?" Kim thought, then she noticed the beeping noise "Thats Manda's panic signal!" she said as she sprang up from her bed and grabbe her communicator.  
  
"Wade whats going on why is Manda pushing her panic button this late?" Kim asked.  
  
"I dunno i'll check." Wade said as he pushed some buttons and looked through the screen of Manda's Kimmie-unicator and saw nothing but the clouds in the sky.  
  
"Thats weird." Kim said, "All i see is sky!"  
  
"Wait look closer, it looks like she's in a car!" Wade said pointing out the seats.  
  
"Why is Manda in a car?" Kim asked Wade.  
  
"I dont know but Ron's with her, his tracking device thing is in the same spot she is." Wad explained. 


	4. The Getaway and the Chase

"Oh who is beeping me this late?" Kim thought, then she noticed the beeping noise "Thats Manda's panic signal!" she said as she sprang up from her bed and grabbe her communicator.  
  
"Wade whats going on why is Manda pushing her panic button this late?" Kim asked.  
  
"I dunno i'll check." Wade said as he pushed some buttons and looke through the screen of Manda's Kimmie-unicator and saw nothing but ths clouds in the sky.  
  
"Thats weird." Kim said, "All i see is sky!"  
  
"Wait look closer, it looks like she's in a car!" Wade said pointing out the seats.  
  
"Why is Manda in a car?" Kim asked Wade.  
  
"I don't know but Ron's with her, his tracking device thing is in the same spot she is." Wad explained.  
  
"WHAT?" Kim said picking up the phone and dialing Ron's phone number.  
  
The phone rang and rang and then the answering machine came on, then she hung up.  
  
"Do you want the stat on where there heading and where they are?" Wade asked.  
  
""Please and thank you!" said Kim  
  
"Here you go!" said Wade.  
  
The stats appeared on the screen. According to the road map, there were only two directions they could head if they stayed on that road. If they took a side road that wasn't on the map they could go anywhere. They appeared to be on a road headed towards a small private airport.  
  
"Someone's going to fly her out of here!" gasped Kim.  
  
She paged Megan and told her to meet her at the private airport.  
  
"Who knows where that plane will take them!" thought Kim, "We don't have access to the flight plan of a private plane!"  
  
She grabbed her Jet Pack, "I'll probably be needing this" she thought grimly.  
  
Kim Ran out the door, leaving a note that told her parents where she was going.  
  
Then she hopped in her car and sped in the direction of the airport.  
  
"What if they're gone by time I get there!" thought Kim, "They got a big head start on me. Who would want Manda anyways? What good will she do anyone? WAIT! She knows me! She would know how to make a plan that I couldn't figure out... maybe even a trap that I'd actually fall into. But Manda wouldn't do that..."  
  
Meanwhile, Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior had arrived at the airport.  
  
"Get in the plane!" ordered Sr. Sr. Senior, "Or we'll dump you boyfriend out of the plane once we're nice and high in the air!"  
  
Manda reluctantly boarded the plane and Ron was pulled in by Sr. Sr. Senior.  
  
"Junior! Get us out of here" ordered Senior.  
  
"But father..." said Junior.  
  
"What?" asked Senior impatiently.  
  
"You only told me to fill the car's fuel tank, not the planes!" said Junior.  
  
"Ahg!" growled Senior, "There is extra fuel in the back, get it and fill the tank, hurry!"  
  
"Si father" said Junior, hurrying to fill the tanks.  
  
"see?" said Ron with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"It's 'si' Ron" corrected manda, "It means yes in spanish, Sr. Sr. Senior and Junior are spanish, remember?"  
  
"Manda look!" Ron said, pointing out the window.  
  
"What?" asked Manda, also looking out the window.  
  
"Kim Possible is coming!" gasped Senior, "Junior! Hurry!"  
  
"I am done father!" cried Junior, jumping into the cock pit, buckle up!"  
  
Kim watched as the plane began to take off.  
  
"I have to catch up!" she thought.  
  
"Kim! Come on!" yelled Megan.  
  
Kim turned to see Megan strapping on her Jet Pack.  
  
"You made it!" yelled Kim, thankful for some help.  
  
"Hurry!" replied Megan.  
  
Kim strapped on her jet pack quickly and then Megan and her sped after the plane.  
  
"It's taking off!" Megan yelled, "We'll never catch up!"  
  
"We just have to get close enough to shoot this tracker onto it!" Kim replied, yelling above the roar of the plane, "Then Wade can tell us which direction it's going."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" replied Megan, giving Kim a thumbs up.  
  
They both set they're speed settings to turbo. The plan was just lifting off the runway so it wasn't at top speed yet and the girls managed to get close enough to shoot the magnetic tracker onto the metal exterior of the plane.  
  
"Got it!" said Megan.  
  
"Wade! We got the tracker, just let us now where they are so we can follow them" said Kim.  
  
"You got it Kim!" said Wade, sending her the tracking statistics.  
  
"Manda! That thud, did you hear it? I bet it was a tracker! We'll be okay!" said Ron.  
  
"Let's hope so!" said Manda, "I don't know what they're up to, but I don't like it."  
  
"Kim! I identified the plane!" said Wade.  
  
"That's great! Who's it belong to?" asked Kim.  
  
"Sr. Sr. Senior and Sr. Sr. Junior!" said Wade.  
  
'They're at it again?" moaned Kim, "They're so clueless and new to the whole super villian thing that they're actually a threat!"  
  
"Who is it?" asked Megan.  
  
"Senior and Junior" said Kim.  
  
"Ugh" moaned Megan.  
  
"Well we know where they're headed, they're little private island" said Kim, "But who knows what new surprises they've got for us." 


	5. Before Time Runs Out!

(At Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior's lair)  
  
"Come on get out were here!" Senior Sr. said grabbing Ron and Senior Jr. grabbed Manda.  
  
"What are you going to do to us? What did we ever do to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"You did nothing to us but your Kim Possibles sidekick and we just want you as bait!" Senior Sr. responded.  
  
"Kim's smarter than that!" said Manda, "She'll break us out and never be caught!"  
  
"Ahh, but is she smarter than you?" asked Senior smugly, "Maybe, maybe not, but you know her weaknesses, you know what kind of trap she would fall for, see what I'm saying?"  
  
"I'll never help you Senior Senior Senior!" retorted Manda.  
  
"Yes you would" he laughed, 'If you're boyfriend's life depended on it!"  
  
"Wha-?!" gasped Manda.  
  
"Lock them in seperate cells!" ordered Senior Senior Senior.  
  
"Wait! NO!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron!" called Manda, as she was being dragged away. But then one of Seniors henchmen covered her mouth.  
  
"At least I still have the communicator" thought Manda, "If I could just get untied then I could page Kim..."  
  
"Whisper! Chew through the ropes!" Manda said, Whisper then popped out of her pocket and chewed through the ropes.  
  
"Thanks Whisper!" She said as she hugged him.  
  
She turned on the Kimmie-unicator, "Kim? KIM? You there?" Manda said.  
  
"Manda? is that you?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah its me! Were at Senior Senior Sr. and Jr. Place. Where are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm on my way there now! Where's Ron?" Kim asked.  
  
"Ron and i got seperated! Kim i'm worried about what there gonna do to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well i said i'll never help you and then Senior Sr. laughed and said yes if hi life depended on it!" Manda said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Manda calm down Megan and I are on our way will be there before they do anything to Ron!" Kim said comforting her.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Senior Senior Jr. was standing at the door.  
  
"Its time to go now! Hey what are you doing calling Kim possible give me that thing!" He said as he grabbed the Kimmie-unicator and turned it off.  
  
"KIM! No! Let me go! Let me go!" Manda screamed as she tried to get out of Senior Seniors Jr's. arms.  
  
"wade!" said Kim, "That was Manda, try to get her back!"  
  
Suddenly Sr. Sr. Juniors face appeared.  
  
"Kim Possible, don't even try to rescue their friends, you'll be hurt!" he warned, "but if you want to go out sometime then my schedules open!"  
  
"Ugh, as if!" mummbled Kim.  
  
"Give it back!" Manda yelled.  
  
"NO!" Senior senor Jr. saod as he held it up high.  
  
"Give.." Manda couldnt finish her sentence she saw Ron tied up and hanging above a pool of paranah's.  
  
"RON!" Manda Yelled.  
  
"Let him go!" cried Manda, "Please!"  
  
"Not until you agree to help us" said Senior Senior Senior.  
  
"Yeah!" said Senior Senior Junior. But Junior was still holding the kimunicator and it was still on. Kim looked at her Kimunicator and smiled, "They're this way!" she said, motioning for Megan to follow her, "Come on!"  
  
"What do you want to know?" Manda asked  
  
"what is Kim Possibles weakness?" He asked  
  
"No, there's now way i'm telling you!" Manda said.  
  
"Lower him!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly Ron dropped about 2 feet!  
  
"RON! Ok, ok, Kims weakness is...." Manda started to say but Kim interupted her.  
  
"Sorry to break up the party!" Kim announced.  
  
"Were here for Manda and Ron!" Megan said as she got in a karate position.  
  
"Well, well, well" said Sr. Sr. Senior, "You're just in time to be captured as well, because you won't be getting your friends back!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" said Kim, then she ran towards Senior, "Megan! Get Ron!"  
  
Megan ran towards Ron but suddenly three henchmen grabbed him and ran off.  
  
Megan shot a tracker onto him but she wasn't sure if it stuck, "I hope so" thought Megan worriedly.  
  
Meanwhile Kim was fighting off Senior's henchmen. Megan ran to Manda and untied her.  
  
"Come on!" Manda and Megan yelled, motioning Kim ot run away.  
  
The three girls ran down the hallway.  
  
"I'm not done with you Kim Possible!" yelled Senior, "And I still have Ron Stoppable!"  
  
"Kim! What about that date?!" Junior called.  
  
"Kim we have to go get Ron!" Manda yelled as she started to run back the other way  
  
"Manda no its to dangerouse! Kim said grabbing her shoulder. "And No jr. i dont want a date with you!  
  
"No we have to get Ron!" Manda yelled as she got out of Kim's grasp and Ran towards where she saw the henman take Ron.  
  
"Manda! No!" Megan yelled.  
  
Kim grabbed Manda and held her back.  
  
"we'll get him later! Don't worry!" Said Kim, "If you go back you'll get caught!"  
  
"But we have to save Ron!" Manda argued.  
  
"We'll need a better plan than just charging in there, now come on, we need some time to study the stats and think" Said Megan.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen, "I tried to get a tracker on him" said Megan, "Let's check and see if we can find out where they took him."  
  
"Well we had better hurry" said Manda, "Before time runs out for Ron!" 


	6. The escape

While Kim and Megan were looking to find out where they took Ron Manda decided to take matters into her own hands. She snuck off without them seeing her.  
  
"Ok Manda she'..." Kim tried to say but she looked up and saw Manda was gone, "Manda? Oh great she went after Ron! Come on Megan we have to go get her."  
  
"Sorry Kim but I wont leave Ron until he's safe!" Manda said as she watched Megan and Kim take off to find her, and then she come out behind the boxes and went to go and get Ron.  
  
"Let me go, let me go! MAN..." Ron tried to yell but the henchmen covered his mouth and then grabbed his legs and arms and so he couldn't fight to get away.  
  
"Let him go!" Manda said as she stood in front of the henchmen.  
  
Ron looked over and his eyes widened in surprise to see Manda. He struggled to get free but the henchmen's grip was to tight.  
  
Then the henchmen threw Ron to another henchmen and then the other henchmen attacked Manda.  
  
Ron watched in horror as he tried to warn her about the henchmen behind her, but the she jumped up and kicked him in the face.  
  
"I could really use Kim's help right about now!" Manda thought.  
  
Then the henchmen were all around Manda. "I cant fight all of them off by myself. I need Kim!" She thought as she fell from being tired of fighting, the henchmen were about to grab her when suddenly Kim and Megan jumped right in front of her and started fighting them off.  
  
"Manda you ok?" Megan asked as she helped her up as Kim fought the henchmen off.  
  
"Get the boy out of here!" One of the henchmen yelled.  
  
"No! KIM!" Ron yelled as he struggled to get free but the henchmen tied his arms behind his back and his legs together and put him on his back and took off with him.  
  
"Ron!" Manda said weakly as she tried to run over to him but she was too tired. "Kim get Ron!" Manda yelled.  
  
"And you two are coming with me!" A voice said.  
  
Megan and Manda turned around quickly to see that Senior Senor Jr. and Sr. were standing right behind them.  
  
"Get away!" Megan said as she stepped in front of Manda.  
  
"You think I'm scared of a little girl like you?" Senior Senor Sr. asked.  
  
"KIM! HELP!" Manda yelled.  
  
Then Kim stopped running towards Ron and looked at Megan and Manda.  
  
"Decide Kim Possible! Its either Manda and Megan or Ron!" Senior Senor Sr. said.  
  
Kim just sat there thinking. Then she saw Manda motion her to go and get Ron.  
  
"I can handle this!" Manda mouthed it to Kim.  
  
Kim had to think fast. She could free Megan and Manda and they could rescue Ron while she held off the henchmen, or she could get Ron free and he could cause a distraction so that Megan and Manda could get free.  
  
Then Kim turned and ran in the direction they took Ron.  
  
Then suddenly Manda jumped up and pinned both Senior Senor Jr. and Sr. down to the floor.  
  
"Megan get some rope!" Manda yelled.  
  
Megan then ran and got some rope and then Manda and Megan tied them to a pole.  
  
Mean while Kim was still chasing after Ron but suddenly they disappeared, Kim looked all around looking in rooms, closets, but couldn't find them anywhere. Then she saw this door open and went in it.  
  
"KIM NO!" Ron yelled as he tried to warn her not to come in but it was to late a net from under her scooped her up.  
  
"RON! You ok?" Kim asked as she tried to get out of the net, but then the henchmen came and put her up against the wall.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ron said as he trine to hit one of the henchmen as he was hanging and then just spun in circles.  
  
"You wanna piece of us to Stoppable!" The henchmen turned around and grabbed Ron's shirt and brought him close to his face.  
  
"Uh, I'll pass." Ron said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Come on Megan we have to find Kim and Ron!" Manda said looking at her Kimmmie-unicator to see where Ron was.  
  
"Lets be careful this time though." Megan suggested.  
  
"Ok fine but lets hurry!" Manda said as she started walking fast to the way of the signal where the tracer said Ron was.  
  
They both came up to the same door Kim came up to and Megan peeked in to see if there were any traps.  
  
"Megan is that you?" Kim asked quietly.  
  
"Kim?" Megan said.  
  
"Don't come in here there are a lot of traps!" Kim told her.  
  
"I'm already in here!" Manda said as she walked in and no traps went off.  
  
Then Megan came in and the unhooked Kim and then Manda ran over to Ron.  
  
"Ron are you ok?" Manda asked.  
  
"Yeah, can you get me down and out of theses ropes?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah sorry." Manda said as she untied him, after Manda untied all the ropes Ron hugged Manda tightly.  
  
"I thought you were gone forever!" Ron said whining.  
  
"Uh, Ron can you hug me later right now we have to escape." Manda said.  
  
"Oh right. Hehehe. Ron laughed as his cheeks turned bright red. 


End file.
